


The Color Of Your Soul

by faeryn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeryn/pseuds/faeryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://cuddle-me-carl.tumblr.com/post/87526758346/officialpizzas-red-orca">this prompt/post</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Color Of Your Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [cuddle-me-carl](http://cuddle-me-carl.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.
> 
> I don't even know with the title and the tags... I just scratched this out at some ungodly hour of the morning because it was cute and fun XD

Dean poked at his dull, gray fries listlessly, only half listening to whatever Sam was saying. It was alright for  _him_ , he'd already  _found_ his soulmate. And it wasn't like Dean was jealous, not  _really_. He was happy for Sam, really he was, and Jess was a really great girl, she'd be good for Sam. But the way he'd lit up since they met... it was getting on Dean's nerves. 

"and Dean, get this, that shirt I've always loved cause it looked so good? It's  _pink_ , Dean," Sam was saying, collapsing into laughter on the cheap diner table as he shovelled salad into his mouth. "Dude, no wonder people kept giving me weird looks for wearing it, it's like  _fuchsia_." _  
_

"Yeah, well, guy like you could pull it off," Dean said, his voice just this side of jovial.

He really didn't want to bring Sammy down. He and Jess had been together for a month now and he was still riding high on all the new sensations that come with finding a soulmate. Dean'd read about it in school of course, but somehow no matter how many women he hooked up with... He just didn't seem to get that spark. Fun as it was, he was getting tired of the same old thing week in, week out. 

The bell above the diner door jangled but Dean didn't bother to look up, too engrossed in his own self-pity even to flirt with the waitress let alone people watch. Sam was still babbling, happy to talk incessantly so long as Dean wasn't complaining and Dean was happy to let him so long as he didn't expect him to actually participate in the conversation. He stuffed a couple of fries in his mouth and chewed them slowly, using the motion as an excuse to keep from contributing a while longer. 

He blinked then frowned. Something was... off about the way his food looked. Like something had spilled on his plate. He quickly finished his mouthful and pushed the plate away, put off. He grabbed his soda and lifted it to his lips to take a drink but then dropped it without a second's thought, spilling the drink all over the table and making Sam cry out.

"Dean, what the hell?" Sam had leapt up and was beginning to mop up the mess when a loud crash from the other side of the diner drew their attention. 

Dean looked down at the shattered coffee cup on the floor and then to the shiny, sensible shoes of the guy who'd dropped it. His eyes traveled upwards, taking in his neat suit and the odd trench coat he was wearing, even though it was really too warm for such a thing. He looked up past the tie, backwards and loosened around the man's neck, until finally he reached his face.

This was the most handsome stranger Dean had ever seen in his life. He had the ghost of stubble on his chin, likely a fast growth from this morning's shave, and his hair was dark and unruly. Even through his slack jaw and shocked expression Dean could see this guy was gorgeous. But what captivated him most was the man's eyes. His  _blue_  eyes. Dean would love to say they were the bluest thing he'd ever seen, but up until that moment Dean had never seen blue  _anything_. 

"You're..." he murmured, then watched the man blanch before shutting his mouth and nodding.

He crossed the room quickly until he was standing right in front of Dean and the proximity caused an explosion of color to spread in Dean's vision. The coat he was wearing was tan and his tie was a lovely blue that accented his eyes nicely. Dean's own shirt was khaki green and his jeans were almost the exact same shade as his tie. The diner was decked out in cream and chrome with vivid scarlet flashes here and there to off-set the paleness of the other colors. 

"Dean," he managed to mumble, holding out his hand.

"Castiel," Castiel replied, taking it and giving it a light squeeze but apparently too mesmerized by Dean's eyes to shake. "You... your eyes are green. They're beautiful, Dean." 

Dean couldn't stop the flush that crossed his face at the compliment any more than he could tear his eyes away from Castiel's. 

"Yours are blue, the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen, Cas," he replied, hoping his voice sounded stronger to his soulmate than it did to him. 

Castiel smiled, both at the compliment and the nickname. 

"Wait, Dean, is this..." Sam was looking back and forth between them before understanding finally dawned on him. "Right, gotcha, I'll just... go call Jess," he gathered up the sodden napkins and took them over to the counter, beaming at the waitress. "My brother just met his, you know," he said, practically bursting with pride, "can you give them a few minutes?" She nodded and Sam left the diner in a hurry, tugging his phone out of his pocket to call Jess and give her the good news. 

"So, Dean, may I join you?" Castiel asked him tentatively. 

"Sure, of course, please!" Dean quickly dropped back into his seat, leaving enough space for Cas to sit beside him if he wanted to, or take Sam's vacated seat if he preferred. 

To Dean's relief Cas slid in beside him, his shoulder pressed against Dean's with a soothing warmth. They both couldn't help but take a moment to look around the diner at the other patrons, the food, and even out through the window. It was like a switch had been flipped and color had come flooding in. Castiel raised his hand tentatively and Dean felt him stiffen as he took a breath before taking Dean's hand again with surprising gentleness. He looked at Dean, his head tilted in a questioning way and this time it was Dean's turn to gently squeeze in reassurance. 

"It's all so beautiful," Castiel murmured, unable to tear his eyes away from Dean.

"I know what you mean," he mumbled back, stroking the back of Cas' hand with his thumb. 

"Would it be too forward if-"

"Cas, could I-" 

They both spoke in unison then broke off and chuckled together, lowering their eyes to their entwined hands shyly before glancing back up.

No more words needed, they leaned in and pressed their lips together and - oh! It was like a rush of feeling, of sudden understanding and when Dean opened his eyes again it was like the colors were even more vivid, if that was even possible. Now he understood why none of the girls had been the one. Now he understood why nothing had ever felt quite  _right_. Here he was with his soulmate, spiralling headlong into love with a man - a man! - he'd just met, and he couldn't be happier. 

They sat there with their foreheads pressed together, not speaking, not even looking around, just holding hands and resting their heads together and soaking in each other's presence for what felt like an hour. The most glorious hour of Dean's life. Until a loud sound broke them from the trance-like state they were in.

"Ahem! So, you gonna introduce me?" Sam said as soon as he had their attention. He looked suitably sheepish for interrupting their moment, but there was a glint of manic eagerness in his eyes that Dean recognized. 

"Sure thing. Castiel this is my giant kid brother Sammy. He might be a genius but don't let that fool ya, he's also a little bitch," he grinned as Sam's expression slid effortlessly into bitchface #47. "Sammy, this is Castiel... my soulmate."

And even Sam couldn't stay mad as he watched his brother and his brother's soulmate stare so lovingly into each other's eyes.

He could always get Dean back later, after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know I didn't really focus too much on the colours stuff, but hopefully it fits the bill enough for you <3
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr! On my [main blog](http://faeryn.tumblr.com) or my [very quiet writing sideblog.](http://faerynfics.tumblr.com)


End file.
